Prior art spring contacts have been provided for making electrical connections between components in various circuits. In one application, spring contacts are used for making connections between separable connector halves which are releasably joined, such as those used in cell phones for battery connectors. A spring contact having contact components formed of metal stampings may be used to provide low cost spring contacts.